Losing control
by CrazyPerson514
Summary: Chloe is abducted and made to pass a series of tests to determine whether or not someone dies. The BAU is called in and things take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Smallville or Criminal Minds.**

**In this story Chloe is abducted and made to pass a series of tests to determine whether or not someone dies. The BAU is called in and things take a turn for the worse. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**This story will probably focus on Chloe and Reid.**

Inside her head she was screaming. It wasn't really her fault. The universe seemed to think that her life was just one big cosmic joke, and it went out of it's way to make her miserable.

Chloe could handle having a gun pressed to her head, she could handle the near death experiences that came with her daily life, she could not handle knowing that some innocent person was going to be slaughtered for no reason, and it was going to be her fault.

"Chloe, I know you're awake."

She didn't say anything.

Metropolis had a lot of criminals, only a few of them were killers, only one of them was a serial killer who abducted entire groups of people to play out his sick games.

Chloe had started looking into the murders when it first became apparent it was a serial killer. She got the autopsy reports from her contact at the morgue. She really regretted that now because somehow he had found out.

She had only been looking into the murders for a few days, it didn't make sense that he could have known what she was doing.

"Chloe, I am getting really bored. Do you want to play or not?" he sounded impatient.

"If you don't answer me in the next five seconds someone is going to get hurt, you don't want that on your conscience do you."

Chloe was scared now. "What do you want?"

She could hear him grinning "I want you to play. All work and no play makes for a very boring existence, and all you do is work."

She was feeling her way around the room she was in.

On her way to the talon her car had gotten a flat tire, she remembered stopping to change it and waking up in in complete darkness. The voice she head was coming out of an intercom of sorts, she could tell because of the slight static. Finding no way out she sat down.

"If I play can I go home?"

"After the game is over."

Clark would look for her if he didn't hear from her in a while.

"Ok." Chloe really hoped she didn't sound as defeated as she felt.

_All that live must die, passing through nature to eternity. William Shakespeare._

"We have a case."

It was amazing how much one sentence could affect the mood in a room.

Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, who had been laughing about something fell silent when JJ handed them their files.

Spencer Reid looked up from whatever he had been writing with a frown. "How bad is it?"

JJ handed him his file. "Bad. Hotch wants you guys ready on the jet in twenty minutes, and Garcia is coming along on this one."

"Where are we going?" it was Emily who asked.

"Kansas."

Twenty minutes later the jet was up in the air.

"Metropolis, Kansas. There are twelve victims so far, all of them between the ages of twenty five and thirty. They have no connections to each other, other than being killed by the same person. Six men and six women. Different everything." Garcia was interrupted by David Rossi.

"Why are they just calling us in now?"

"Metro PD didn't really see it as a problem until four more people went missing earlier today."

"What changed." Morgan seemed genuinely curious. "The police got a phone call from the unsub, he told them that they have one week to find the victims before they die."


	2. Where I fall

**I don't own Smallville or Criminal Minds.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

When the BAU landed in Metropolis they had already created a working profile. The chief of police met them at the station

"I'm Chief Parker, but you can call me Douglas. I'm really glad you guys decided to help out. Anything you need, just let me know."

Aaron Hotchner surveyed him critically. He looked nervous, but he seemed sincere.

"My team is going to need space to set up." Parker nodded eagerly. "We have space at the station, anything else?"

"No. Thank you Douglas." He turned to his team.

"Morgan, Reid, I want the two of you to talk to the families of the people who went missing earlier.

Rossi and JJ go back to the station and set up, JJ I would like you to organize a press conference.

Prentiss, you and I are going to go to the dump site.

Garcia I want you to find out everything you can on the victims, these aren't random."

Chloe really hoped Clark had noticed she was missing and was going to come and save the day, she didn't know when her captor was going to return, and she really didn't want to play his games.

After she had agreed to play he had left, that had been hours ago and she was still trapped in the dark room she had woken up in.

She was really close to having a panic attack, if Clark didn't notice she was missing she didn't know who would, and she didn't know who could get her out of the situation she was in except for Clark.

Her and Lois weren't speaking to each other and Jimmy had cut all ties after the last time they had broken up.

"I hope you weren't too lonely without me, I had an errand to run."

Great.

"Are you ready? Its time to play."

JJ organized a press conference like Hotch told her to.

Standing in front of a bunch of reporters answering questions was nerve wracking but it was a vital part of their job. "Who are the most recent victims? The ones who went missing earlier today?"

JJ looked at the reporter who had asked.

"I'm sorry, but until the families are notified we can't say."

"Do the police have any leads or suspects?" again it was the same reporter.

"We cannot release the details of an ongoing investigation."

"Well what can you tell us? The public has a right to know."

JJ tried to keep from voicing her irritation.

"We are looking for a white man in his mid twenties to early thirties, he is very organized, and he feels underappreciated in his job. This man watches his victims before he abducts them, his goal is to scare them or to get them to do what he wants. He calls the police so they know who he has and how long the victims will be alive. This man is a narcissist, he thinks that he will never make a mistake."

JJ answered the next onslaught of questions as well as she could.

Clark was going to find her before things got out of hand. Clark was going to get her.

Chloe kept repeating that mantra as she walked down what looked like a tunnel.

Her captor had knocked her out with some type of gas and she had woken up in a really long tunnel, there was a door at the end and she figured that was where she was supposed to go.

Garcia was getting really depressed.

Poking around in dead peoples lives was not what she considered a good time, none of the dead victims had anything in common, and the only connection that the kidnapped victims had in common was that they lived in Smallville instead of metropolis.

Alice white, Chloe Sullivan, Matthew Whitten, and Benjamin Ford had grown up in Smallville and gone to the high school.

However they had gone at different times, and Benjamin Ford hadn't graduated.

She felt bad for herself, but she felt worse for Morgan and Reid.

It wasn't fun telling people that their loved ones had been kidnapped.

The door opened up into a room. Chloe walked into it cautiously. The door slammed shut behind her and locked.

Resisting the urge to pull at the door Chloe moved forward.

"Before we start, I want you to know the rules. You have ten minutes before the door on the other side of the room you are in locks. If you win the game, you can bring the prize with you to help. You can't always believe what they tell you, they are all here for a reason. You can't exceeded the ten minute time limit, if you do, something bad will happen, and you will lose the game. If you pass all of the games, I will let you go, with your prizes." He paused.

"Have fun Chloe, I really hope you win, although I know that you won't."

Morgan tried to comfort Alice white's fiancée, the guy hadn't taken the news well at all.

"If we find out anything we will tell you right away."

Reid looked uncomfortable as they left her house.

"How many more families do we have to talk to?"

Morgan looked at his list. "Just one, Chloe Sullivan, her cousin Lois is listed as her emergency contact. They live together at The Talon."

Reid looked confused "Talon as in the sharp claw of an animal?"

Morgan started laughing "No Reid, The Talon is a coffee shop."


	3. My insides scream so loud

**I own nothing and never will.**

Chloe felt ill.

She opened the next door to an all white room, with what looked like an autopsy table in the center of the room.

On the table was a young man, he looked terrified.

Chloe was surprised he was conscious.

His lips were sewn shut and his fingers seemed to have been fused together to the edges of the metal table. He was wearing white hospital scrubs.

She walked over to him, and he tried to scream, one of the stitches at the edge of his mouth tore and a small trickle of blood made its way slowly down his face.

He was struggling to get off the table.

Chloe moved closer and saw that his arms and legs had been burned to the table, the charred flesh was bleeding and pulling away from his limbs as he struggled.

Chloe wanted to reassure him, but she was sure that if she opened her mouth she was going to be sick.

"Welcome to level one Chloe. I'm really glad you could make it. This is Benjamin, you probably don't know him. He is going to die if you don't get him off the table he is on. Over the next ten minutes the table Ben is on is going to heat up until it burns what is left of him to a crisp. You have to pull him off the table, without him bleeding to death. If you do that then you get to move on. Have fun Chloe"

Benjamin looked up at Chloe with terrified eyes.

"Don't worry," Chloe was grateful her voice was steady "I'm going to get you out of here."

she didn't know how, but she had to try.

Mindful of the clock ticking down, Chloe got to work.

X

Morgan knocked on the talons apartment door.

"Go away, no ones home."

That had to be Lois lane, there was no one else listed as living with Chloe Sullivan.

"Lois lane? This is the FBI, we need to talk to you about your cousin Chloe Sullivan."

there was the sound of something unlocking and the door was thrown open.

"Whatever it is Chloe didn't do it. She was with me the whole day."

Morgan made introductions.

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we're with the Behavioral analysis unit of the FBI. We have some difficult news for you, can we come inside?"

Lois looked shocked.

"Ok, yeah. Come in. what does this have to do with Chloe?"

Morgan felt uncomfortable, he hated this part. Reid seemed to sense how Morgan felt because he took over. "Earlier today four people were kidnapped by a sadistic serial killer who told the police who he had taken. He identified your cousin Chloe as one of his victims."

Lois looked frozen

"A sadistic serial killer. Has Chloe."

Reid looked apologetic

"We're really sorry."

X

Five minutes in Chloe had managed to pry one of Ben's legs off the table.

The metal was warming rapidly, and Benjamin seemed to be unconscious.

Chloe had grabbed his left leg and tried to pull it off the table gently, nothing.

So she had gone faster and harder. The top few layers of flesh had melted off his leg and blood had made grasping the limb difficult but Chloe had tried her best.

The leg now hung over the edge of the table, the scrubs were a dark red color, and the leg itself was mangled beyond recognition.

The ankle was most likely broken, and the pads of the feet were completely destroyed, they had remained on the table when Chloe had gotten the foot off.

The leg itself had chunks of skin and flesh missing, what was left was covered in blood and hung loosely. Chloe was covered in blood and bits of cooked meat, she had thrown up twice and the smell was making her nauseous.

She was crying and she felt like screaming, but she doubted anyone would hear her.

X

After Lois had time to process the information Reid asked if she could answer a few questions about Chloe to help them establish a profile on her.

"Let me get this straight, my cousin has been kidnapped by a sadistic freak of nature who kills people for fun, and you want to play twenty questions."

Reid shifted in his seat under the glare he was being given.

"Um. We don't want to play twenty questions. We need a profile of your cousin to establish victimology" Lois looked angry.

"What the hell is victimology?" Reid gave Morgan a pleading look, so he took over.

"Victimology explains why he chose your cousin."

Lois seemed to deflate

"Can I call Clark? He knows more about Chloe than anyone."

Morgan nodded "of course."


	4. No more time left

**I do not own Smallville or Criminal Minds, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, added it to their favorites, or story alerted it. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

Ben was dead.

Chloe could smell him cooking, the scent of burning flesh permeated the entire room she was in.

there was blood drying on her arms and her clothes, and Chloe felt like she was trapped in some sick nightmare.

"Chloe? Are you awake?"

Great. Maybe if she ignored him he would go away.

"I know that you are awake. I have decided that you are too weak to go on to level two alone, so I brought you a friend to play with."

Nope, he wasn't taking the hint.

A door at the far side of the room opened.

Chloe went over to it mostly to try and avoid the acrid smell in the room she was in.

"He is new here, so I would like you to explain the rules to him. I know that I said that you have to try this on your own, but I overestimated you."

The door led into a basement of sorts, it was dark and Chloe couldn't make out any specifics.

"Now, I am going to let you and Spencer get acquainted, and then we are all going to try level two. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Chloe tripped over a prone figure on the ground.

She assumed it was Spencer since there didn't seem to be anyone anywhere else in the room.

He was bound and there was tape over his mouth. he didn't look as scared as Chloe expected him to.

She took the tape off his mouth, but left him tied up.

His voice seemed unnaturally loud in the silent room.

"Are you going to kill me?"

For some reason that struck Chloe as funny, but she tried not to laugh because he seemed so serious.

"I really hope not."

X

Morgan didn't like Clark Kent.

Mostly because he was lying, a little bit because he was pretty bad at it.

Reid had gone to update Hotch on what little they had found out, and Morgan was staring down the odd pair sitting on the couch in front of him.

Lois seemed genuinely upset and angry. Clark looked guilty, very guilty.

"Do you know anyone who would want to see Chloe hurt?"

Lois was glaring at Morgan now

"She is a reporter, it comes with the job."

Morgan was patient

"Did Chloe ever tell either of you she thought someone was following her?"

Clark was looking even more guilty he opened his mouth to say something and Lois turned her glare to him. "Smallville, what the hell did you do to my cousin?"

Clark seemed offended by the question

"I didn't do anything. I really don't think that I can help you with whatever it is you are looking for. Excuse me, but I have to go. I really hope that you find Chloe."

There was definitely something up with Clark Kent.

After Kent left Morgan tried to get a furious Lois to answer his questions.

For some reason she seemed angry at Morgan as well.

After answering a few more questions Lois told him in no uncertain term to get out of her apartment.

x

Morgan was outside waiting for Reid when Hotch called him.

"Morgan, where's Reid?"

Hotch sounded impatient

"Not here. Why?"

"Local Leos got a call from the unsub. He says he has Reid."

Shit.

X

Chloe had decided that there was much more to Spencer Reid then met the eye.

Besides being unnaturally calm in the face of danger, apparently unconcerned with their impending doom, and weirdly pleasant for someone who had woken up in the clutches of a serial killer, he seemed to know more about the bad guy then Chloe did. After a bit of awkward silence they had started asking each other questions, nothing too invasive, just something to pass the time until their resident sicko decided he wanted to play.

"What do you do?"

Chloe decided that trying to help people who were being locked up and experimented on wasn't the best thing to get in a conversation about, considering where they were.

"I am a reporter who plays sidekick for a bunch of people who shouldn't do half the stupid stuff they do. Mostly that entails hacking into secure facilities and assisting in breaking and entering."

Might as well lay it all out on the table.

"So what exactly do you do?"

That was a simple question but Spencer seemed to hesitate before answering.

"I work with the FBI."

X

Lois was pissed.

Not only was her cousin missing but she was pretty sure that Clark had something to do with it.

So she went to Oliver.

He was the only guy she knew who had more resources then the FBI, and she doubted that he would hesitate to help her find out whatever it was Smallville had involved Chloe in.

X

After Spencer's admission the room was silent again.

Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness well enough that it burned when the light turned on.

"Are you ready for level two? I know that you are as excited as I am. Now, you are going to meet Alice. You have half an hour to get her untied before she is immersed in bleach. I am nearly positive that the two of you are going to win this one."

Spencer looked as sick as Chloe felt.

"Let the games begin."

Some hidden partition on the floor opened to a staircase.

Spencer grabbed Chloe's arm and she noticed just how much blood she was already wearing.

Trying not to think of what she was going to see when she got there Chloe walked with Spencer down the stairs.


	5. Sick strange darkness

**I don't own Smallville or Criminal Minds. **

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story, added it to their favorites, or added it to their story alerts. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

x

The first thing Chloe noticed was the smell.

The nearly overpowering scent of bleach made her eyes water.

The second thing she noticed was a hole in the floor, dead center.

It was deep, too deep to see inside from where she was standing.

All of the walls were white, too bright to tell if they were tiles or paint.

The entire ceiling seemed to be one huge florescent light bulb, giving the room an almost dreamlike quality.

As Chloe and Spencer moved further into the room, the trapdoor at the top of the stairs closed, and a large time hung on the wall began to count down.

It was Spencer who moved to look inside the hole first. He backed away almost immediately looking repulsed.

"What is it?"

Spencer opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

Chloe went to look for herself, and immediately wished she hadn't.

X

Oliver wasn't home.

Lois called him, but he said he was in a business meeting.

So much for the knight in shining whatever.

She hung up on him, and called Smallville.

Clark didn't answer his phone.

X

"This guy said that we have a week to get the victims right?"

Morgan was getting desperate.

"It's unlikely that they will last that long. Autopsy reports on the first six victims put time of death within forty eight hours of abduction for every victim."

Hotch looked angrier than Morgan had seen him in a while.

Rossi entered the room

"Hotch, bad news, Our unsub just delivered a package to the station. I think you need to see what's inside"

X

Whatever had happened to Chloe was his fault.

Clark was pretty sure of that at least.

Oliver seemed more irritated that Chloe had gotten into trouble then worried over the fact that her abductor was a sadist who murdered people for no reason.

The team was looking over all of the information they could, trying to figure out where Chloe was being kept.

"Lois."

Oliver didn't seem very happy about her call.

"No, sorry. I'm kind of in the middle of a meeting here."

There was a pause. Bart and Victor both looked up from the autopsy reports they had been studying.

"Yes I know that she is your cousin, Lois this is a really important meeting. No I don't want Chloe to die. I'm sorry, I really am. Hello? Lois?"

Oliver looked perturbed "She hung up on me."

Bart and Arthur were laughing. Clark was almost laughing.

Dinah was glaring at all of them.

"Guys, not to interrupt or anything, but I think I just found a possible location where Chloe might be."

X

The inside of the pit looked like a seriously twisted spider web.

With someone caught in the middle.

Alice seemed to be standing, which was impossible because her feet weren't touching the ground. It was hard to tell her arms from whatever she was tied up with, both were covered in blood. her arms were pinned to either side of the hole above her head, her torso was crisscrossed with thin ropes that appeared to come from all directions inside the pit, leaving only a small fraction of the space free from them. Her legs hung free.

She looked like she was sleeping.

Chloe stumbled back from the edge into Spencer.

"This is Alice."

Great, just great.

"She is a little tied up at the moment, and drugged. You need to untie her before bad things happen. If you do, you get to take a break. If she dies then I'm going to be very upset, and I'm going to have to take points away form the both of you. Are you ready to play? Good. Have fun and do your best."

It was scary how upbeat he managed to sound.

"Why is she drugged?" Chloe was a little thankful Spencer was with her, it was a lot easier to ask questions.

"Probably to keep her from moving around too much." Chloe really didn't want to have to look inside the hole again.

Spencer went over to the edge, hesitated for a moment and gingerly started to climb inside.

"What are you doing?"

Spencer's voice was muffled

"Extracting a person from razor wire requires actual contact."

Razor wire? What the hell.

"How are we going to get her out of there?" Chloe walked over to the edge of the hole, the desire to help overcoming the nausea.

Spencer was studying Alice intently.

"This is just one wire that has been interlaced through the holes in the side of the wall."

"Is that good?" Chloe was rather confused, Spencer seemed pretty happy though.

"Yes. All we have to do is find one of the ends and follow it back to the other while setting Alice free in the process. It is actually rather simple, and as long as we are careful there should be minimal damage to our hands and to Alice."

That didn't sound very simple.

"Hey what are those things?"

About halfway up the hole there were two metal fixtures that protruded slightly.

"Spigots. I assume they will transport the bleach that was mentioned earlier into the hole that Alice and I are in and fill it up, but I hope I am wrong."

Chloe felt rather useless as Spencer started doing something with the wire on Alice's left wrist.

"Does that happen often?"

She could hear Spencer laugh

"No."

Chloe watched Spencer. He was really good at whatever he was doing, most of Alice's left arm was already free from the wire.

"Oh no."

The sound of rushing water was accompanied by an increase in the intensity of the scent of the cleaning product.

"Crap."


End file.
